


"I Miss You"

by Freelance7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crystal - Freeform, F/M, Historia is only mentioned, Missing, One-Shot, Original Universe, Sad, Short, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance7/pseuds/Freelance7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decides to pay someone a visit before he leaves for Wall Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Miss You"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 10-20 minutes. Thanks to Titan-Wolfdog for providing me with the idea on tumblr.

“Just a few minutes.” The young boy said to the short man in the doorway.

“A few minutes. That’s all you got. We need to get going soon.” 

“I know. I just need to do this.”

The short man cocked an eyebrow. “I better not come back to you dry humping it.” 

“Of course not!” 

“Alright…you got a few minutes, Jaeger.” He said before slamming the door shut. 

Eren sighed to himself, turning his head to look at the rest of the room. Large, cold, dark, and virtually empty, save for one thing. 

A crystal. And inside it, a young girl, no older than sixteen, encapsulated within, trapped by a prison of her own design. Her blonde hair was down, instead of the usual messy bun that Eren was so used to. 

She was still in her white sweatshirt and pants, which visually stopped just before her knee, the rest of the space taken up by the long boots. 

A jacket rested on her shoulders. With a patch representing a green unicorn. Military Police. 

The one thing he wanted to see most of all was shut out to him by her eyelids. She looked like she was in slumber. 

He took a couple steps toward her. “Annie?”

The girl was silent.

He walked closer to the crystal, taking a deep breath. “I…I don’t know if you can hear me, but…hello, I guess. It’s nice to see you again.” His voice was low. Sad. Hollow.

He held his hands behind his back, green eyes turned down to the ground. “Lots of things have happened since Stohess. In fact, right now, we are about to try and take Wall Maria back. Historia-uh…Krista, as you knew her, is queen. Lots of things…”

He inhaled, appearing as if he was trying to hold something back. His right hand reached out and touched the crystal, feeling its surface. “The day has been good so far. I can only hope it gets better.”

Silence enveloped the room. Eren took a deep breath and placed his left hand on the crystal, saying nothing as he stared at Annie’s shut eyelids. 

He gulped, as if trying to keep something down. Something bottled up inside. 

All of a sudden, he released a breath filled with sadness, his eyes closing as he balled his fists and pounded a hand on the crystal. He mouthed a few words, shaking his head.

A sob escaped his lips, followed by another, and he opened his eyes to reveal tears have caused them to glisten before they began to roll down his cheeks. He continued his sobbing, letting all these bottled up feelings out. 

“I miss you…” He muttered, pounding his fist on the rock multiple times before his legs gave out, crumpling, he fell to his knees, his hands sliding down the crystal slower than his body. 

His cries filled the room. “I miss you so much…” His voice was beginning to crack.

He fell back into a sitting position, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head between them as his body trembled with sadness. 

“I miss you…Annie Leonhardt…”

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder, I am now doing commissions for fics. It is 100 words = 1 cent. I will do any fandom I know, and any ship. Learn more on my tumblr, Freelance7. Thank you for reading!


End file.
